


Holding You Close

by SatouMia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Top Harry Potter, hpss, 哈斯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatouMia/pseuds/SatouMia
Summary: 斯内普在街上捡到了喝得七荤八素的哈利·波特。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Holding You Close

**Author's Note:**

> 麻瓜AU，是我在微博口嗨了一句的那个博士延毕梗扩写。为了让剧情逻辑顺畅对口嗨内容作出了一些改动，作者没有留学经历，他英好像一般不延毕，不过管他呢就是为了爽x有什么BUG请大家高抬贵手。

斯内普做事向来计划周详，并且鲜少后悔。拒绝一时冲动，可谓他成功人生的至理谏言。无论是下决心摆脱糟糕的原生家庭，还是对欺辱他的詹姆·波特一行人施以报复，斯内普都能在达成目的后潇洒退场。  
他在众人心中的形象，大致可以用：理智、阴险、冷漠、脾气暴躁和不好接近这几个关键词来贴切描述。除去校长邓布利多和脑子似乎不大好使的哈利·波特，没有人会自发地出现在他周围，包括他手下的那群硕士生和博士生。  
这两位唯二一直在尝试入侵斯内普生活的先生，联手制造了今晚的斯内普人生滑铁卢事件。不过受害者西弗勒斯·斯内普教授暂时难以进行声讨，他有点忙——忙着被倒霉的延毕博士生，脑子不大好使的哈利·波特按在床上操。  
斯内普无法论证事情为什么会发展成这样，他仅剩的理智找不到那个错误的步骤。不断上涌的情欲掌控了他的一切，为了追求更多，大脑甚至向身体发出了迎合求欢的信号。他扭动着腰，感受着哈利的阴茎狠狠地顶上那一点。斯内普因为强烈的快感发出无声的尖叫，他悬吊在高潮的边缘，被绑在床头的手紧紧握住铁架。  
“西弗……”  
哈利俯下身，啃咬着斯内普因为口交而被磨蹭到发红的嘴唇。年轻的波特解开了斯内普已经摩擦到破皮的手腕，将他从床上扯了起来。哈利想到了新花样，他分开了斯内普的双腿，让斯内普跪坐在自己身上。这个姿势令斯内普发出一声难以承受的闷哼，他觉得自己大腿内侧的肌肉已经失去了作用，颤抖着只想顺应地心引力的召唤软倒在环抱着他的人身上。  
不行。不可以。斯内普用了全部的理智阻止自己这样做。他不断提醒自己，以哈利的长度，如果全部吞进去的话绝对会坏掉的。  
哈利似是察觉到了他的走神，搭在斯内普腰上的手将斯内普整个人用力地向下按。那根粗长的东西因为这个动作钻得更深，在哈利有些恶劣的笑容中，重重碾过斯内普体内的那一点。斯内普发出一声沙哑的呻吟，对快感的追求搅糊了他素来理智的大脑，他不知羞耻地想用刚刚获得自由的手去触摸自己的分身，却被哈利及时抓住手腕将双手重新绑缚在了身后。  
斯内普失去平衡，只能趴在哈利怀里，被干得不断地发抖。他用断断续续的词汇恳求哈利摸摸他，或者让他摸摸自己。哈利不赞同地摇了摇头。  
“不可以哦，西弗。”哈利凑在他耳边，轻轻对着敏感的耳后吹气。性经验少得可怜的斯内普被他折磨得浑身泛红，泪水和口水全都蹭到了哈利的肩膀上。他还在不断地乞求，哈利安抚似的摸了摸斯内普满是吻痕的后背，用哄孩子的语气向斯内普保证：“你想要的我都会给你。”  
这句话并没有在斯内普的脑内停留太久，因为埋在他体内的阴茎开始凶狠地重复起了抽出插入的动作。哈利的喘息声和斯内普的呻吟声盖过了肉体接触时发出的声响，在快感积累达到峰值时，斯内普终于如愿以偿地射了出来。他和哈利的胸腹部被他的精液弄得一团糟，斯内普无力地靠在哈利的胸膛上，等待着快感渐渐消退。  
可怜的老教授忘了，哈利是个言出必行的好学生。他在斯内普被他插射后依然没有停止顶弄那一点，他一手稳住斯内普的身体，一手伸到前面，开始履行他的承诺，套弄起了斯内普的性器。  
高潮带来的快感被哈利用手段恶劣地延长，敏感点被不断刺激使得斯内普颤抖得更厉害了。他蹙起眉，有些绝望地想要远离哈利作乱的手和阴茎。哈利在他试图从自己身上坐起来时就发现了斯内普的企图，他游刃有余地让男人挣扎了几下，然后凭借体力优势把想要逃走的人按回了自己身上，惩罚似的更用力操干了起来。  
他如愿以偿地听到了斯内普的哭声，男人颤抖得厉害，流着眼泪求他别弄了，抽抽噎噎地说自己好难受。哈利有些不忍心，他亲了亲斯内普的眼睛，那双漂亮的黑色眸子瞳孔涣散，看起来真的到极限了。  
年轻人颇为遗憾地叹了口气。在斯内普因为快感刺激再次无意识地收缩甬道时，哈利终于决定放过他，大发慈悲地射在了他的身体里。

小天狼星带着罗恩来斯内普的公寓砸门时，哈利刚刚醒来，正在努力地接受他和他暗恋了三个月的，隔壁化学系博导西弗勒斯·斯内普上床了的事实。他穿着一条有点短的睡裤，光着上半身起来打开门，结果罗恩在看到他这幅模样后立刻尖叫了起来。  
斯内普被两位不速之客的大嗓门吵醒，他披着一件黑色的真丝睡袍从卧室里走出来。小天狼星看到他就立刻扑上去，揪着斯内普的领子问他为什么要绑架自己的教子。哈利拦不住他行事冲动的教父，只能一边试图分开两个人，一边给斯内普道歉。  
斯内普的黑眼睛冷漠地盯着面前的蠢狗同事，他的睡袍因为小天狼星的暴力撕扯露出了还残留着吻痕和牙印的肩膀和胸膛。  
“我要报警。”小天狼星威胁他中学时期的死对头，“你绑架了我的教子。”  
斯内普冷笑了一声。他慢悠悠地用手指滑过自己的脖颈、肩膀和胸膛。他的指尖停留在被哈利咬破皮的乳头旁，然后垂下目光看了看自己那节没被睡袍遮住的大腿。  
“非常欢迎。”斯内普无所谓地回答，他拽开了小天狼星突然僵住的手，“作为回礼，我会顺便控告你的好教子波特强奸。”  
罗恩再一次尖叫了起来，哈利望着斯内普两腿间流下来的东西，崩溃地捂住了脸。

“够了，波特，没有人会因为一场你情我愿的一夜情进监狱！”斯内普头疼地看着一脸歉疚的哈利，后者已经围着他转了快一周，“我不会为此向你道歉。是你的蠢狗教父先威胁我，我只是礼尚往来。”  
“该道歉的人是我，西弗勒斯。”哈利垂头丧气地趴在实验室的椅子上，看着斯内普往试管里滴他叫不出名字的化学药剂，“我确实喝了点酒，我心情很糟糕，但我……”  
“闭嘴，波特。”斯内普转过头怒视着哈利，“如果我真的不愿意，你的狗教父会直接在警察局见到你。别让我后悔我的决定。现在，滚出我的实验室！”  
“可是——”  
“没有可是，滚出去。”  
“我可以理解为你不讨厌我吗？”哈利没有挪位置，依然趴在那个椅子上，绿眼睛眨巴眨巴地看着斯内普。  
斯内普对着他磨了磨牙，恶狠狠地回答：“我现在已经开始讨厌你了。”  
“明天是周六，我想约你去附近新开的书店。”  
“没空。”  
“求求你了，西弗勒斯。我们可以一起读文献。”哈利滑动椅子，出现在了斯内普身边。他伸出手扯了扯斯内普身上的白大褂，用可怜的眼神仰视着对方。  
斯内普低下头，看向哈利。哈利发现他的睫毛黑而浓密，长而卷翘。深色的瞳孔里没有疏远，没有厌恶，只有平淡的温柔和几丝故作的嫌弃。  
“早上九点，不许迟到。”  
斯内普说。

这是他短短一周之内第二次毫无计划地仓促行事。斯内普猜测未来或许会向最好的方向发展，因为他刚刚赢得了一个来自脑子不好使的哈利·波特的拥抱。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 我是废物，打在公屏上。  
> 最近心态爆炸了，写什么都觉得不满意。  
> 就这样吧。  
> P.S. 哈利的导师不是SS，SS是隔壁化学系的，哈利这篇文里设定读的是法律【什么？


End file.
